<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Shifts by FlintGust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092906">Late Night Shifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust'>FlintGust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Universe, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Havent been here in awhile, I'd be surprised if anyone reads these, Romance, a lot has been happening in life, im semi back, just saying, probably gonna be a lot of errors, this is going to be trash, trying to get back into it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tech whiz working late night in Gotham leads you to run into some issues in the city. A short two-part series.</p><p>Red Hood X Reader Insert<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will edit for errors as per usual. Thanks.</p><p>E/C = Eye Colour<br/>Y/N = Your name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're typing away at the computer trying to figure out some of the issues with the system. Bugs, spotty code, and whatever else you can skim through with your eyes. You were tired and it was 15 minutes before midnight. "Better get going." You were one of the last few in the office and while you knew better to be out this late in a city like Gotham, you'd rather risk it just to get the work and out of the way. The pay was alright but it wasn't enough to make ends meet and you often thought why even dwell in a city like Gotham. You could move and be a brighter place so to speak but the jobs were abundant in Gotham and for someone starting in an entry level position, it was a good start for your resume.<br/>
You grab your coat and shut down your computer and collect your things. You make sure the door was locked on your way out as you make your way through the streets home.</p><p>It was colder than usual for a fall night which gave you all the reason to make haste and hurry home. "Should I take the short cut?" You knew better than to get off the main roads at this time of night. As tempting as it was you stuck to your path. Making your way down the damp dark streets of Gotham. While you walk you hear a crash in one of the alleys up ahead. You debate whether you should take a peek to see what it was. People in Gotham kept to themselves and got to where they had to be. You had to pass that way anyway. You figured a quick look from the corner of your eye wouldn't hurt. You were curious after all. As you approach the alley you take a quick glance and see a person unconscious in the trash. The first thing you thought is to help this person to get up. As you approach the person they seem to have the physique of a man, you carefully remove the pieces of glasses on him. "Why is there so much broken on him?" You peer up and see a broken window. "I guess that answers my question...", you mumble to yourself. "At least the garbage bags cushioned the fall."</p><p>You start to hear voices, "He fell through here!" You took that as your queue to go. "Ugh.....", the man moaned. Without thinking you grab his arm and throw it around your shoulder and prop him up. "Time to go." You half drag him with you to get out of the alley. Anything you could do to get out there as fast as possible but he was incredibly heavy dead weight. "He has help!" You hear voices shouting not too far behind and realize running is out of the question. Panic runs through you and you wonder what compelled you to even help this man. You have to think quick or this is the end. You suddenly remember your short cuts back to your apartment. However, its back in the same alley where you heard those voices. You look around and figured the easiest thing to do was hide for the time being. You spot a dumpster with overflowing garbage bags and decided that was it. You pull him into the trash first and pile trash bags all over him and once he was covered you did the same. The stench of garbage and sewers wasn't enough to falter your fear of getting caught. "I saw them go through here!" You hear a masked man shout. You peer through the crevices of the trash bags and see a group of them. People of different sizes...with clown masks? All armed with weapons short of a gun. Even a baseball fashioned with nails clanked against the dumpster causing you to flinch. Careful to hold your breath as the wielder glances as the garbage. It was like he was looking right as you but his attention was caught when his colleague yelled, "I see someone walking down the alley across the street!"</p><p>You wait it out for a good 30 minutes before you decide to even think about coming out of your hiding spot. You move the top bag covering your face but still remain where you are. Wiping a hand over your nose you notice something sticky. "Blood...?" You check yourself but you don't seem to have any cuts on you, your coat smeared with blood and garbage, you look over to your companion. You remove whatever bags that you laid on him and open his jacket, a large cut on the side of his body was bleeding. You noticed he was armed, two guns and some blades, and various some other items that were hard to identify. You look up to his face but his face was covered with a red mask. Was this someone you should be taking to the hospital or the police? You whisper, "I'm going to take you to the hospital." You figured let them deal with him, you had enough for one night. You get up but hear more groaning, he weakly puts up a hand in protest, "no...." You sigh, unsure of what to do but one thing was for sure you needed to get out of there. "Now why shouldn't I?" You sit him up and he holds onto his wound and his head tilts backward. "That's a pretty big cut you got there," you mock. "No shit," he mutters. "Well I can always just leave you here," you say annoyed. "No you won't," he says says weakly. You roll your eyes and try to get him to his feet. As you put your arm to support him up he suddenly slumps. You stumble,"Hey! You better not be dead...", you start to feel panic rush over you and you decide the next course of action was to make way to your apartment. You take your coat and cover his head, you figured the less people see the better. </p><p>You stuck to the shadows of the alley and prayed that those people didn't come back your way. What felt like a few minutes felt like hours and when the clearing to your apartment was in site, you couldn't help but sigh in relief. You quickly push the front entrance of the building and quickly make way to the elevator. Not trying to make eye contact with anyone. The building was a little seedy in itself so you weren't too worried someone would say anything without being paid off anyway. Man did money really talk in Gotham you thought. You push the button and hear the ding for the doors to open, as you enter and the doors close you loosen your grip on him a bit and slouch to the side. You close your (E/C) eyes for a brief moment Tired and very much worn out you feel like you cannot get to your apartment soon enough. The doors open to your floor and you firm your grip, stiffen back up and let out a breath, almost there you thought. You pull him along with most of his weight leaning into you as you finally make your way to your front door and curse as you drop your keys. As you bend down to pick it up you almost lose your balance trying to support him. Finally after moments of fumbling with your keys you kick open the door and bring him through. You drag him to the couch and drop him on the couch pretty roughly. He lets out a groan as you walk back to close and lock the door. </p><p>With this man in your apartment you drop your coat to the floor and flick on the light to get a better look at him. Concerned with his wound you take off his jacket and pull up his shirt to reveal the cut. "It doesn't seem deep." You weren't a doctor but you had your fair share of injuries. You decide to help him up and get him to your bed, it was easier to treat wounds with the body lying flat. You hear him wince when he gets up but he is of some help this time around. He uses you as support to get up and you both trudge it back to your room. This time you lie him more gently on the bed. Once settled, your attention goes back to the long cut alongside his body. You quickly get to work and grab the first aid box in the bathroom. You get a washcloth and soak it in water, cleaning the wound. You take another look at it and think this is out of your league. You reach for your cell phone to call for help but he stops you. "You need medical attention," you protest. "You can do it, I'll walk you through it," he replies. Your eyes open wide and you are not up for this at all. "You're right its not that deep, and its not over a joint you will be fine." You can hear the tiredness of his voice. You simply nod, "okay." He points to the wash cloth, "clean it up and apply pressure." You comply and do as he says. "Do you have any antiseptic?" You show him the bottle and he nods, "Good. Now pour it over the wound." You do as he says and he winces and you hesitate. "It's fine, you're doing great keep going." You use gauze to control the bleeding, "now what?" He motions for you to go into his utility belt and takes a hold of the gauze, "grab the small blue bottle." You take it out and look at it. "It's a liquid adhesive, like liquid stitches." You open it and he takes off the gauze, "carefully, along the cut." You do as you're told and close the laceration.  He rests his head back and sighs. You apply a fresh gauze to it and bandage the wound. He is quiet and you figured he fell asleep.</p><p>You take this as your chance to clean up and take a shower. You smelled pretty bad after that ordeal. As you step in the shower, you try to figure out just who is that man is. "Maybe I should have just sent him to the hospital anyway," you say to yourself. Once you finish cleaning yourself up you tip toe back to your room to see how he's doing. Despite all this, he still has his mask on and you take this as your chance to see who you're dealing with. You slowly go up to him and place your hands behind his head. You undo the clasp, he wakes up and holds your wrist. "Can I help you?", he says in a mocking tone. "Aren't you going to take off that mask?" "Do I have a choice?," he rebuts. You shake your head and he lets your wrist go. You slip off the mask to reveal a man with deep black hair and blue eyes. He looks at you, "satisfied?" You say nothing, not really sure what to make of it. "I don't know what I was expecting to be honest," you say. "Don't worry you're pretty little head about anything, I'll be out of here soon enough." You arch your eyebrow wondering where anyone who looks like they just got beaten up could be going to. You shrug, you did more than enough. "Whatever." You get up and he asks where you're going. You don't reply but come back moments later with a bowl of soup and some crackers. "Here, eat," you say flatly. You plop down at your desk in your room and get away with work. You were exhausted and didn't have time for this, you needed to get some of your other side projects done. "What are you doing?", slurping his soup. "Work." Your fatigued getting the better of your mood and annoyed he was dodging your questions. "What's your name?" "(Y/N), yours?"<br/>
"Just call me Jason." You nod and continue typing away at your computer. I guess you at least got his name out of him if that's his real name anyway. "How's your wound doing?" He touches it, "it's doing fine, thanks by the way." Shutting down your computer for the night you turn around in your computer chair. "So what exactly happened to you?" "Pissed off some bad guys." You roll your eyes, "and you are?" He puts his hands up in protest, "Me? I could never."  You give up, for the time being, finally giving into sleep. "Fine, I'm going to sleep, wake me up if you need anything." You grab a pillow and blanket and make your way to the couch, you had work tomorrow whether you wanted to or not. "Goodnight, (Y/N)."  As you settle into the couch you feel sleep catching up onto you. wondering how you even made it through today.   </p><p>NEXT MORNING</p><p>Your eyes open reluctantly as the alarm on your phone goes off. You groan and get up, wondering about your house guest for the night you walk over to your room. You open the door to see the bed empty and the window open. You notice a note on your desk, reading, "thanks again -J". You crumple the note in your hands, what an idiot you thought. You shut the window and toss the note in the garbage and get dressed for work. You throw everything you need into your bag and make your way to the office. </p><p>LATER THAT NIGHT</p><p>Another late night, you call it quits and pack up your stuff for the night. Walking on your way home through the streets of Gotham once again, you hear someone shout, "that's her!" You look up to see a group of people come towards you. The closer they got you noticed it was the same people from before with their masks and weapons in hand. You run into the nearest alley and try to make a break for it. You take a turn but somehow more guys were blocking your exit. You figured if you were going to die, you'd at least try instead of being frozen in fear. You feel your hand tremble as you reach for anything in your pocket. You feel a pen. <i>A pen? Seriously?</i> Well better than nothing you thought, you grab it and get ready. They scoff at her choice of weapon but you mustered every ounce of courage you could to attempt to get out of there. As they closed in on you, your heart was beating faster. You get into a stance, trying to prepare your best to figure out how to fight them then suddenly you hear yelps behind you, and cries of pain. </p><p>The men in front of you charge and you see a fist fly past the side of your face. The blow connects to the figure in front of you. Someone grabs your hand, "time to run (Y/N)." Before registering who it is, you're pulled behind a wall inside the arms of none other than Jason. "Jason?!", you manage to blurt out. "That's me," he says as he peeks behind the wall. The group runs past you two and he pulls you out to run into another direction. Someone catches on you guys are nearby and calls out your location. "We need to get you out of here quick." You tell him quickly to take you home. "I don't think it's wise if they find out where you live (Y/N)." You pull at his arm,"trust me, it'll be worth your wild." He looks down on you, "worth my wild eh?" You mutter,"not like that idiot, now hurry up. He grabs your hand and both of you run to the nearest stairwell behind a building, there you reach the top of the roof. He picks you up and shoots a long cable into the building across the street. You weren't one for rides, especially one where you weren't strapped in. "Hold on." You both swing across to the other building and he break falls with you in wrapped up around his arms. "Let's go." He leads you to the bottom to the building and from there you two make way to your apartment. "Go through the front entrance, leave the window open for me." You gave him a puzzled look, "It'll be easier if we aren't seen together now just do it." You listen to him and hurry up to your floor and unlock the door. From there you open the window but he was nowhere to be found. You turn around to double check the front door but then you hear him say, "so why did you decide for us to come all the way back to your place huh?" You sigh, "don't freak out." He crosses his arms and leans against the wall. "Alright, lay it on me."  </p><p>You open your closet door and remove a wooden plank on the bottom of the floor. There you struggle to bring out a large metallic box. You fall back on your bottom but successfully pulled it out of its tight spot. There you open the box, inside there were unmarked pistols, pairs of handguns, various handheld weapons. "Uh...(Y/N) what are these?" "Guns," you replied simply. "Well I can see that, maybe I should ask <i>why do you have these?</i>" You didn't know where to begin. You weren't a fighter, you were someone who liked to create things, build things. "I made them," you state. He gave you a look waiting for you to explain more. "I make these and sell it on the side, I needed it as a source of income. It's hard on my salary," you hated to admit. You never were someone for killing people and this made you question your values quite often. It started out as a hobby and once you realized how dangerous Gotham was, you took the opportunity and seized it. All you did was hear him chuckle. "Gotta admit, never would have expected that from you (Y/N)." You gave a pair to him, "take them." He plays with the weight in his hands, "aw for me? You shouldn't have." You roll your eyes, "take it as payment for saving me." He looks at you, "(Y/N) if you want me to get rid of these guys all you have to do is say so." You look down, "listen I don't condone killing people...well I try not to considering the fact I sell weapons on the side." He looks out the window, "do you want to continue living here?" You look up at him cautiously, "yes..." He doesn't say anything and makes his way out of the window. You hold onto his arm," please be careful." You weren't sure why but you somewhere along the way you knew you wouldn't be seeing him for a long time, or ever perhaps. He looks back to you and gives your shoulder a gentle rub. With a blink of an eye, he was gone without a trace in the middle of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2 - Late Night Shifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 to Late Night Shifts.</p><p>Y/N = Your name<br/>**SMUT</p><p>I haven't really written anything in awhile so take it with a grain of salt, hope you all enjoy! Thanks!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will edit for errors!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of weeks went by, and things were quiet. You were idling at your computer spinning your pen between your fingers. You were lost in your thoughts lately, wondering what had become of Jason. The radio playing in the background at the office, crime was down in Gotham. That was a good thing you thought, yet it felt weird to you. Like a calm before a storm. "(Y/N)?" You look up from your thoughts, "You staying late again?" You nod your head, "not tonight, I think I'm actually going to turn in early today." Things were slow at the office and so was your questionable side business. You were busy tinkering with some new designs and that took up most of your free time these days. You realize its nearing 10pm and decide to pack up your things and leave. You throw on your coat and make exit through the main doors, time to go home.</p><p>Gotham was getting cooler these days and you were looking forward to it. Cozy nights in your apartment and you could keep your daydreaming to yourself. You unlock the door and kick off your shoes. You toss your coat on the chair in your kitchen and stretch. A nice shower would be good as you head towards the bathroom. You turn on the shower and get in. Nice and warm, your mind begins to wander as you cleanse your body. Why did Jason leave without a word and why did you care about someone you barely knew? You often contemplated these thoughts throughout the day but they got more rampant at night. No one came to bother you anymore, no weird masked men or guys in weapons. You couldn't help but feel guilty that while they wanted to hurt you, you didn't really want anyone to get hurt. You finish your shower and dry yourself off. You throw on an oversize t-shirt, some underwear and some nice thick warm socks. You plop down into your computer chair and boot up your pc. Going through new designs for another set of handguns you had in mind. These had a taser attachment below the barrel of the gun, maybe this would be a good choice in case the user was feeling more merciful. You open the drawer of your desk and take a few small tools, metal bits, and screws. Time to get to work. You begin tinkering away and fitting pieces together. You enjoyed your craft, it often distracted you from the dreadful thoughts of everyday life. "I need a mini solder," you say to yourself. You look around your desk and open drawers but couldn't find anything. You spin around in your chair but drop the metal pieces in your hand.</p><p>"Looking for this, (Y/N)?" </p><p>You were speechless, standing at the foot of your bed, was Jason. Fiddling with the mini solder between his fingers. You stutter, "w-what are you doing here?" He tosses the mini solder and catches it in his palm. "I need resources, (Y/N) that are unmarked." You give him a puzzled look, "unmarked?" "Yup, I need guns not classified in the system, so they aren't traceable by the serial number." He walks towards you and leans forwards, one arm going pass you to place the solder on your desk. His face is close your ear, "I need them soon (Y/N)." You shudder at his closeness as he pulls away. You frown, feeling confused. Shaking your head of any useless thoughts, you question him, "what about the ones I gave you?" He tosses them over to your lap, "yeah...about that, kinda busted them." You were dumbfounded on what to say, this guy disappears into thin air and just like that hes back. You furrow your brow, wondering why he came back to you. "Why me?," you ask. He shrugs, "the fact you make them from scratch and don't have them marked is good and besides they look cool." "<i>Cool?</i>" You raise your eyebrow wondering what exactly he was up to. "But why me? By the looks of it, you can ask probably someone better." "Look I just can't ask the Bat (Y/N)." Your eyes widen, "Bat...?" His eyes narrow, "never mind that, look can you make what I ask for or not? I'm paying upfront." He tosses a black duffel bag and you look down to unzip it. Inside was wads of cash. You look up to see him lying down on your bed, arms behind his head and feet crossed. "It is clean?" He gets up, "wouldn't you like to know?" You roll your eyes. "Well whats it going to be?" You sigh reluctantly. Your side business was going slow and he did pay upfront and it was a lot. "Fine." He gets up from you're bed, "Good, I'll be back in a few days to collect it, can you get it done by then?" You protest, "but what did you want exactly?" His leg already halfway out the window and he winks, "Surprise me, (Y/N)." Like that, he's gone. You grunt in frustration, "can't he just use the door like a normal person?!"</p><p>3 DAYS LATER</p><p>You're back at your desk working on the order Jason asked for. Frustrated, you wonder why he is still bothering you. "Why does get to close like that? What does he really want?" You begin to get suspicious of him but figure it was because you're overworking yourself to figure out a complication in the design. You decide to take a break and grab a snack from the kitchen. Nothing fancy just a granola bar. You begin chewing it on the way back to your room, you notice the window is open. You start to be more aware of your surroundings and quickly go shut the window. You turn around and bump into the chest of Jason. You look up at him, "can you stop doing that?", you say angrily. "What? Gotcha spooked?" You roll your eyes and push him aside. "I'm almost done, I'm just stuck on one part." You plop down in your chair once more looking at the blueprints of your design. He leans closer in behind you to get a better look. You can feel him against your back "Why don't you just insert the coil at the bottom and reposition the magazine pouch here?", he points. You give him a look, "do you want to build this yourself then?" He shrugs, "nah its more fun when you do it." You turn in your chair, "fine give me another day, I just need to pick up some spare parts and its yours." </p><p>"Alright, (Y/N)." He heads to leave but you stop him. "Wait Jason." He looks,"hm?" You hesitate,"when you mean if I wanted to live here, did you get rid of those people?" "Yup," he stated flatly. You weren't sure of what to make of it but it led to more questions. "Then the reason Gotham is having low crime is because of you?" "Oh, you're a smart one (Y/N)." You noted,"it's all over the news, a man in a red hood." It made sense to you, people in clown masks wounding up dead, low crime rates, crime lords not making up a ruckus in the media. "A-are you cleaning up Gotham?" He seems more taller now, his height more taller than normal, you feel small in front of him. "I'm doing what the big guy couldn't and that's it (Y/N)." You figured better not to get into whatever mess he's in and not fight it. However, you can't help but worry. He waves a hand and leaves through his usual exit. You weren't sure what you were expecting from the visit, all except you had work to do. </p><p>THE NEXT DAY</p><p>You took the day off from work and was in your usual oversized t-shirt and socks. Putting on the finishing touches to your recent weapon order. You stretch in your chair,"finally done." You look down at your computer screen, emails pouring in about coding errors at work. You groan and figured you'll get back to it once you take a well deserved break. The clock read 8PM and you decide to rummage through the pantry for a late dinner. With no luck you figure maybe you'll treat yourself to takeout tonight. You make your way back to your room and unsurprisingly your client is sitting in your chair. "Seriously you have to stop doing that." "Oh c'mon (Y/N) where's the fun in that?" He inspects the weapon you have lying on your table. His eyes looking curiously as the modifications he suggested. "Looks good." You let out a sigh, "happy now? Good, now go. I want to eat pizza and watch poorly rated movies." Then you hear the notifications of your PC going off. All reading urgent, you lean over to use your mouse and see that the emails all require immediate attention to fix the back end servers for work's database. "Get up," you bark at him. "No," he simply states. You look at him, "seriously Jason, I need to get work done!" Then he motions for his lap, "then sit." You give him a dirty look, "what's with the funny games?" He smirks,"no games, promise, sit." You narrow your eyes, "what are you up to?" He shrugs,"nothing, but it seems like you need to be doing something according to these emails." You didn't have time for this, you had to get this done. While you enjoyed your craft of being a gunsmith, you needed this day job to keep yourself afloat. You comply and sit promptly in his lap. Your face tinted with a light pink. "Wow you actually did it (Y/N)," he chuckles. "Look I just need to get this done, I don't have time for this," you retort.</p><p>You type away, fixing coding but it's getting harder to concentrate, your body was sizing him up when you lean back into him. Your senses becoming aware of his breathing. Whenever he said something, you lost your train of thought and hence had to work twice as long on errors. It was frustrating, you would've been done this by now but this was getting the better of you. His hand lie on top of your thigh, his head pressing into the back of your shoulder. Despite your awareness of him, he didn't move too much and wasn't his normal chatty self. Maybe he was just actually becoming tired from doing whatever he does when he's on vigilante duty. You sigh and put your hands in your head. "Last one," you whisper to yourself. Jason heard it too, as his body perked up and he felt more awake. "Almost done?" You look over your shoulder,"yeah." You busily start typing away at the computer but shiver as his hand started to drape into your thinner thigh. You shudder,"Jason..." He whispers quietly into your ear,"don't worry you're almost done." You disregard his comment and try to focus on the task at hand. His hand starts to play with the hem of your underwear, teasing to go under the fabric. You pause and resume quickly to try and finish your work. Your body starts to ache, your knees slightly more ajar to give him more room. You feel him harden behind you and start to squirm. He slips a finger under and slips it in. You close your eyes and feel him explore your walls. Eventually he comes out and starts to rub the little bud. You let out a soft moan and put your hand on top of his. "L-let me..." Your voice trails off. You fumble to press send on the last bit of your work and with the click of a button you finally let your mind go for the night. You turn to him, straddling him. You pull his head back gently "What do you want now?", you speak into his ear. "You." He then proceeds to pull your shirt over your head. With your chest exposed he takes one nipple into his mouth and starts to suck, his other hand kneading the other. You start to rub the growing member between his legs. He murmurs, "it feels so good."    </p><p>He motions for you to get up and while you get up, he takes off his jacket and shirt. He picks you up and lies you down on the bed. He leaves trails of kisses down your neck and then flips you over. You hear him undo his belt and feel him press against you. He pulls down your underwear and rubs it against your entrance. You open your legs wider on all fours and push your bottom towards him. "Not just yet (Y/N)." You whine as you reach back to touch him. He takes your arm and puts it behind your back and then pushes it into you. "Is this what you wanted?" You let out a small cry. He is still inside of you to let you adjust but then he slowly starts to thrust in and out of you. You grip the sheets as he takes a hold of your hips. His thrusts become more hungry and wild and leans down on your back, kissing your neck. You let out moans and cry out his name. His grunts becoming more apparent as the time goes by. He starts to rub your bud again as he pushes into you. You start to feel a build up in your body. "I-I'm going to come." He says nothing but starts to go faster than before. You climax and let out a, "fuck me like that Jason." You crumple but he's still going. You feel that he's almost at his limit too and try to help him but he grabs onto your hips once again and rams it into you one last time before he fills you with his hot liquid. You hear him sigh as he pulls out. You finally position yourself on your side and get more comfortable. Covering yourself with a blanket. Jason is already settled next to you, on his back. You can hear him shuffle closer to you. He wraps his arm around your waist, "pleasure doing business with you." You turn and give him a light punch. "What? I paid extra!," he says jokingly. You can't help but let out a laugh and he kisses your forehead. </p><p>"Oh, here." You reach for a piece of paper on your side table and a pen. You scribble down something and give it to him. He takes it and opens it. "It's my number, so you stop coming through the damn window." He laughs,"but you love it when I come through the window!" You snort,"yeah right, I'm going to start locking it!" He pouts and you smile. Suddenly,all your troubles seem to be small as sleep starts to overtake you. You feel Jason get closer and firm his grip around your waist. His breathing slower and more rhythmic. "We can workout all the kinks tomorrow," he says quietly. You say nothing as you rest your hand on top of his as you both finally drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>